russelfandomcom-20200213-history
GMA-7 Program Schedule
Schedule Weekdays :4:25 am - Sign On :4:25 am – Public affairs programs replay :4:58 am – Unang Hirit (in SD) :8 am – Home Foodie (in HD) :8:05 am – Doraemon (in HD) :8:20 am – Pokémon Black & White: Adventures in Unova (in HD) :8:40 am – Bleach: The Final Season (in HD) :9 am – H20: Just Add Water (Tagalog dub) (in HD) :9:30 am – Angel's Revenge (in HD) :10 am – Kapuso Movie Festival (in HD) :11:30 am – Trops (in HD) :12:15 pm – Eat Bulaga! (in HD) :2:45 pm – Oh, My Mama! (in HD) :3:30 pm – Sinungaling Mong Puso (in HD) :4:15 pm – Sa Piling ni Nanay (in HD) :5 pm – Wowowin (in HD) :6:30 pm – 24 Oras (in SD) :7:45 pm – Encantadia (remake) (in HD) :8:30 pm – Alyas Robin Hood (in HD) :9:15 pm – Someone to Watch Over Me (in HD) :10 pm - :Mon-Wed: Oh My Ghost (in HD) :Thurs: A1 Ko Sa 'Yo (in HD) :Fri: Bubble Gang (in HD) :Mon-Thurs: 11 pm – Saksi (in SD) :11:30 pm - :Mon: Front Row (in HD) :Tue: Alisto (in HD) :Wed: Tunay na Buhay (in HD) :Thurs: Reporter’s Notebook (in HD) :Fri: 11:15 pm - Saksi (in SD) :12 mn - Sign Off Saturday :4:30 am - Sign On :4:30 am – Adyenda (in HD) :5:30 am – Kapwa Ko, Mahal Ko (in HD) :6 am – Pinoy M.D. (Connie Sison, Dr. Jean Marquez) (in HD) :7 am – Pac-man and the Ghostly Adventures :7:30 am – Magic Knight Rayearth :8 am – Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring :8:30 am – Wonderballs :9 am – Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders :9:30 am – Bleach The Movie :10 am – Maynila (in HD) :10:45 am – Sarap Diva (in HD) :11:25 am – Del Monte Kitchenomics (in HD) :11:30 am – Eat Bulaga! (in HD) :2:45 pm – #LIKE (in HD) :3:30 pm – Karelasyon (Carla Abellana) (in HD) :4:30 pm – Wish Ko Lang! (Vicky Morales) (in HD) :5:30 pm – Imbestigador (Mike Enriquez) (in HD) :6:30 pm – 24 Oras Weekend (in SD) :7:15 pm – Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay na Kwento (Michael V.) (in HD) :8:15 pm – Magpakailanman (Mel Tiangco) (in HD) :10 pm – Superstar Duets (Jennylyn Mercado) (in HD) :11 pm – I-Witness (in HD) :11:45 pm – True Horror Stories (in HD) :12:45 am - Sign Off Sunday :4:30 am - Sign On :4:30 am - In Touch with Dr. Charles :5 am – Jesus the Healer :6 am – Kapuso Sine Klasika :7:30 am – Pac-man and the Ghostly Adventures :8 am – Magic Knight Rayearth :8:30 am – Tobot :9 am – AHA! (in HD) :9:30 am – Born To Be Wild (in HD) :10 am – iBilib (in HD) :10:30 am – Kapuso Movie Festival (in HD) :12 nn – Sunday PINASaya (in HD) :2:30 pm – Dear Uge (in HD) :3:30 pm – GMA Blockbusters (in HD) :5 pm – Usapang Real Love (in HD) :5:45 pm – 24 Oras Weekend (in SD) :6:30 pm – Ismol Family (Ryan Agoncillo and Carla Abellana) (in HD) :7:15 pm – Hay, Bahay! (Vic Sotto, Ai-Ai de las Alas, Oyo Boy Sotto, Jose Manalo, Wally Bayola and Kristine Hermosa) (in HD) :8 pm – Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho (Jessica Soho) (in HD) :10:15 pm – SNBO: Sunday Night Box Office (in HD) :12:15 am – Diyos at Bayan (in SD) :1:15 am - Sign Off See also *DZBB TV-7 Old Schedule (1961) *Old GMA-7 Sked in 1987 *Old GMA 7 Sked in 1992 *Old GMA 7 PROG SKED (1998) *GMA-7 Schedule in January 1998 *GMA-7 Schedule June 1998 *GMA-7 Schedule in August 1998 *GMA-7 Schedule in April 1999 *GMA Sked in mid-2002 *GMA unveils with new Philippine National Anthem 2013 Category:GMA Network Category:Program Schedule